Only Her
by Tamara Gabrielle
Summary: Marinette não esperava que um dia ela passasse a pensar em alguém tão intensamente quanto pensava em Adrien. Pior, ela até pensava ainda mais intensamente nele do que em Adrien. Por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Nathanael? Marinette x Nathanael
MARINETTE

A noite em Paris estava chuvosa. Escura e tempestuosa, como os sentimentos de Marinette.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar, nem mesmo por um segundo, no último akumizado que enfrentara.

Evillustrador, o alter ego de Nathanael, e suas palavras rondavam a mente da morena há horas. Ele, que a havia convidado para um encontro, prometido desistir de uma vingança contra Chloe apenas por ela, parecia irreal demais para que ela pudesse acreditar.

Marinette sempre fora uma garota distraída, desajeitada e sonhadora. Era fácil para ela se animar com algo, e então se desanimar com mais facilidade ainda, mas desde que se tornou a super-heroína de Paris, as coisas mudaram. É claro, ela continuava distraída e sonhadora, mas também estava mais ciente das coisas ao seu redor, mais racional. Porém, nem mesmo isso era o bastante para impedir que sua mente fantasiasse cada vez mais com Adrien, o modelo galã e gentil. Ela conseguia imaginar o amando, um dia depois do outro, e ele a amando junto, com a mesma facilidade como poderia imaginar que isso nunca aconteceria. Sim e não, para ele. Nunca outro além dele.

Não até aquela noite, pelo menos.

Ela se pegou pensando em Nathanael, mas de um jeito tão diferente que era confuso. Sua mente não pensou freneticamente em filhos, cachorros, gatos ou hamters, mas apenas nele. Em como ele falava pouco, e sempre andava com a cabeça baixa e como corava sempre que falava.

Ele realmente a lembrava de si mesma antes de conhecer Tikki.

Ela pensou também em como seria se ela passasse a realmente falar com ele. Sentar ao seu lado, falar de desenhos e lápis e canetas e descobrir e redescobrir assuntos em comum. Ela se surpreendeu quando percebeu que queria fazer isso.

Queria falar com ele, queria descobri-lo, queria entendê-lo. Ele realmente gostava dela?

Por quê?

Ele não sabia que ela era a Ladybug, não havia chances disso...Então como ele poderia gostar dela? Da Marinette? A garota que esbarra em tudo e sempre se rendia a Chloe até pouco tempo atrás? Talvez ele gostasse de uma imagem que tivesse dela? Uma admiração fantasiosa?

Como a minha com o Adrien, ela pensou, dolorosamente.

Adorava o loiro, ah, não tinha dúvidas disso. Ele, que fora tão gentil e carente na primeira vez que se falaram, lhe encantou imediatamente. Mas o que ela realmente conhecia dele, além das coisas que lia nas revistas? O que ela gostava nele?

Ela quase pensou em "Como alguém como ele pode gostar de mim?", mas sua mente traíra voltara a fantasiar com Nathanael. Ele era incrível, também. E tinha um talento para desenhar que era de invejar. Ele não era ninguém. Ele ter algum sentimento por ela era tão irreal quanto Adrien gostar dela.

O coração de Marinette começou a bater mais rápido e ela se revirou na cama, incomodada. Ansiedade corria por suas veias e flexionava seus músculos, mas ela não conseguia pregar os olhos de jeito algum.

Quem diria que logo ela discutiria seus sentimentos por outro alguém se não um certo loiro.

— Tudo vai se resolver amanhã — Ela murmurou para si mesma no escuro, agarrando-se a esperança.

Ela nem mesmo saberia dizer o que exatamente precisava ser resolvido, mas sua cabeça estava embaralhada demais com Adrien's e Nathanael's para que isso não significasse problema.

Talvez continuar pensando nisso até dormir tenha sido o causador do sonho, ela não saberia dizer. Mas quando acordou na manhã seguinte com o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados, um único nome ressoava pela sua mente sonolenta.

E não era o do Adrien.

Expulsou as imagens do sonho rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. Não precisava do seu subconsciente para imaginar como seria Nathanael agindo como seu alter ego, desfazendo-se de toda sua timidez.

— Você está bem?

Tikki, que também estava acordando, lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

— Ah? S-Sim! P-Por que não estaria?

— Bem, você não está atrasada nem nada.

Marinette pegou seu celular e conferiu o horário. Era verdade, ela havia acordado bem mais cedo do que o costume.

— Só um sonho estranho — ela disse por fim, despreguiçando-se — Que tal um café reforçado, Tikki?

— Com cookies?

— Com muitos cookies.

A kwami vermelha sorriu, voando ao redor da morena, animada. Marinette riu e foi se arrumar, pegando a pequena bolsa que sempre usava, na cadeira da sua escrivaninha. Lançou um olhar crítico às coisas que enfeitavam o lugar. Olhou para as fotos e os recortes de revistas, para o quadro stalker que havia feito, para o desktop em seu computador.

Adrien.

Ela pensou pela primeira vez que isso era ligeiramente estranho, mas deu as costas para as faces do modelo antes que fizesse algo por impulso.

Tikki já entrava na bolsa, cantando um bom dia para a morena, fazendo-a rir. Ela respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, encontrando sua mãe já de pé na cozinha. Ela se virou com o olhar levemente assustado, e então, preocupado.

— Marinette, querida, está tudo bem?

— Está, mamãe.

Ela a assistiu sentar na mesa e começar a tomar seu café, em silêncio.

— Você não está atrasada.

— Eu sei.

E então ela sorriu, como se partilhassem de uma piada particular, e beijou a cabeça da filha.

— Bem, então tenha um bom dia, querida.

Marinette terminou seu café e assentiu, ainda na mesa.

— Obrigada, mamãe. Um bom dia para a senhora também.

Ela sorriu outra vez e então saiu da cozinha. Marinette suspirou e pegou alguns cookies do prato, rapidamente enfiando todos na bolsa, para Tikki. Só aí ela se levantou e saiu de casa, passando pela padaria e beijando seu pai, e caminhou para a escola calmamente.

Quando adentrou o local, percebeu que Alya ainda não havia chegado, assim como Nino e Adrien ou Alexis, Juleka e Rose. Da sua sala, apenas Chloe, Sabrina, Myllena e Ivan haviam chegado.

E, ah.

Nathanael.

Era injusto que ela corasse e hesitasse em ir falar com ele, porque ele nem mesmo se lembrava de se declarar para ela e então convidá-la para sair, e por conta dessa injustiça, ela respirou fundo e caminhou até o ruivo sentado no banco do pátio, desenhando alguma coisa.

— Nathanael! Bom dia!

Levando um susto, o ruivo saltou, olhando-a quase mortificado. O rosto dele tornou-se vermelho e ele apertou o caderno em que desenhava.

— B-Bom d-dia, M-Marinette.

— O que é isso que você desenhou? — Ela perguntou enquanto se inclinava para mais perto, para enxergar o desenho do colega.

Ele estava corando ainda mais forte, mas ela não notou esse fato porque de repente sentiu o ar preso nos pulmões, seus olhos se arregalando e ah

Uma dor, bem no coração.

Ele desenhava uma versão heroica de si mesmo, lado a lado de ninguém menos que _ela_. Ladybug.

Marinette deu um passo hesitante para trás. Era isso? Ela havia confundido tudo, como sempre? Ele nunca gostara dela? Ou ele havia superado ela e então passado a gostar dela, a versão mais libertina e corajosa, que nunca seria ela de verdade? Ele a trocara pela Ladybug, assim como todos os outros fariam?

— Q-Que bonito, Nathanael — ela se obrigou a falar, forçando um sorriso e esperando que ele não percebesse isso.

— N-Não é nada — ele murmurou — Só um desenho infantil e mal feito.

— Ei — repreendeu a morena, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua dor — Você é um ótimo desenhista, Nath.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, as orelhas vermelhas por conta do apelido. Ele estava evitando os olhos da morena até então, mas levantou o rosto em um impulso e demonstrou surpresa quando a viu.

— Meus desenhos bobos nem se comparam aos seus — ela continuou.

— Tenho certeza que você sim desenha incrivelmente bem, Marinette.

Ela sorriu para o ruivo, agradecida. Deu um passo pro lado e murmurou uma desculpa para poder sair de perto dele, seu coração coberto de desconforto.

— Marinette?

Ela parou onde estava, o corpo tenso, e se virou para Nathanael mais uma vez, que a encarava sério e ligeiramente confuso, a timidez esquecida em sua face.

— Sim?

— Você não parece bem.

— Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe. Com licença.

Ela conseguia sentir o olhar dele queimando suas costas, mas continuou se obrigando a andar e se distanciar dele, porque ela não conseguia respirar e seu coração não conseguia voltar a bater.

Encantado pela Ladybug, esquecendo da Marinette, ele estava apenas se tornando igual a todos os outros... Mas ela não conseguia culpa-lo.

Não poderia culpar o tímido desenhista por admirar alguém tão forte e corajoso. Não poderia culpá-lo por se esquecer da trapalhada que era.

Não poderia culpá-lo, mas ela ainda o culpava.

E estava tão cega de dor e confusão que não percebeu que ainda estava caminhando até se chocar com alguém.

— Adrien!

Cambaleando, ela voltou um passo para trás, assustada. O loiro sorria calmamente com uma das mãos na cabeça e estava acompanhado de Nino.

— Desculpa, eu não percebi...

— Tudo bem, Marinette, não foi nada demais.

Ele continuava sorrindo para acalmá-la, mas ela só conseguia ficar mais chocada. Ela estava corando, fato, mas seu coração não estava saltando para fora do seu corpo, sua língua não estava se enrolando em si mesma e sua cabeça ainda estava no desenho de Nathanael.

— O surpreendente é você aqui tão cedo! Bom dia, Marinette.

Desviando o olhar do modelo para Nino, a morena sorriu, sentindo seu choque se dissipar.

— Bom dia, Nino.

— Olha só quem caiu da cama!

Marinette abriu seu sorriso ainda mais enquanto observava a sua melhor amiga caminhar até eles.

— Bom dia para você também, Alya!

A morena riu, olhando um olhar discreto da amiga para Adrien e franzindo a testa levemente.

— Bem, em dia raros como esse é que temos que aproveitar a vida. Até depois, meninos! — se despedia Alya, já arrastando a amiga para a sala.

— Ei!

— Ei digo eu, você parecia até uma pessoa normal perto do Adrien! O que foi que aconteceu?

Percebendo que elas estavam passando por onde Nathanael estava (ainda desenhando aquele maldito desenho), Marinette começou a corar e ficar tensa. Ela não queria falar disso se tivesse a chance dele ouvir, não mesmo.

— C-C-Como assim?! Eu s-sou u-uma pessoa normal!

Alya lhe lançou um olhar estranho, ainda puxando-a para a sala. Marinette lançou um olhar rápido para Nathanael, que agora as observava.

— Não quando se trata de Adri-

— Você está andando muito devagar! — ginchou enquanto corria para a sala, trazendo a amiga consigo.

Ela diminui o ritmo quando chegaram na frente da sala, o rosto quente e a respiração ofegante pela corrida.

— Tá tudo bem mesmo? — perguntou Alya quando conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente.

Marinette hesitou.

Como diabos ela poderia explicar que ela estava nervosa e confusa por causa do Nathanael?! Talvez, ela devesse contar a história desde o começo, com Evillustrador a convidando para um encontro e seguir até a seu sonho daquela manhã?

— Não me diga...— ofegou ela, assistindo a batalha silenciosa da amiga — que aconteceu algo entre você e o Adrien?

— O quê? Não! Não tem nada a ver com o Adrien!

O susto no rosto de Alya foi espalhado em mais dois rostos. No de Marinette e no da pessoa que adentrava a sala logo antes dela gritar.

Ah, Deus. Era Nathanael.

Ela desviou o olhar da porta rapidamente, horrorizada. Sentia seu rosto queimar e começou a balbuciar coisas para Alya, estupidamente nervosa.

— É-É u-um s-sonho que eu tive, só isso! Nã-Não aconteceu nada, tá?!

Alya não teve tempo para replicar, pois o sinal da aula batia. Ela deu de ombros e voltou-se para a frente enquanto o resto dos alunos adentravam na sala.

Marinette soltou um suspiro, tentando voltar ao normal. Podia quase sentir Tikki se remexendo na bolsa, preocupada, e por isso respirou fundo, tentando se desfazer da lembrança dolorosa que a estava inquietando.

NATHANAEL

Desenhar sempre fora a solução para ele. Se ele estivesse triste, confuso ou feliz, ele apenas desenhava. Geralmente, ele gostava mais de fazer histórias com pequenos quadros. Uma vez fez uma historinha onde ele interagia extrovertidamente com Marinette, mas ficara tão envergonhado com a intimidade da sua história que se desfez dela rapidamente.

Naquele hora, ele estava fazendo uma história parecida. Nos desenhos, ele era um herói corajoso que lutava junto de Ladybug, e ele estava prestes a salvar ela, a garota que amava. Prestes a salvá-la e encantá-la e, posteriormente, tê-la para si. Apenas ele e apenas ela.

Mas ele mal tinha acabado de fazer o quadro da sua versão heroica quando ela apareceu, falando com ele, olhando para seu desenho, sorrindo e elogiando-o.

Extremamente encantadora, como sempre.

Mas havia algo errado, e ele percebeu isso apenas quando teve coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. Ele questionou, preocupado, mas ela desmentiu e se afastou, e ele se perguntou se tinha sido culpa dele. Sua timidez? Algo que ele dissera, ou deixara de dizer? O simples fato de que Adrien Agreste, o cara que ele sabia que ela gostava, estava entrando na escola?

Se obrigou a desviar o olhar dela quando a viu se chocar com o modelo, e tentou voltar a focar no seu desenho, mas ele não conseguia.

Desenhar sempre fora sua solução. Sua saída.

Mas ele não conseguia desenhar. Não conseguia mexer em sua grafite e colocar no papel o que já tinha na cabeça, porque estava se sentindo enjoado.

Sentia palavras subindo pela sua garganta como uma bile pré-vomito. Sentia a raiva e frustação correr pelas suas veias. Ele queria ser um herói de verdade. Gostaria de ter a coragem como sorrir e se abrir para ela. Para dizer que ele a seguraria e a protegeria para sempre, porque ele a amava, e a amava cada vez mais toda vez que ela caia, chegava atrasada no meio da aula, se esquecia de coisas e a amava extremamente quando a vida desenhar e criar, com os olhos azuis brilhantes e os dentes a mostra em um sorriso encantador.

A amava mesmo quando a via nervosa perto daquele que a atraía, embora seu coração doesse toda vez que a via nessa situação.

Olhe para ela, ele queria gritar. Como você pode não se encantar por ela?

Talvez fosse isso, afinal. Talvez a estranheza de Marinette seja culpa daquele loirinho famosinho. Talvez ele a tenha rejeitado? A magoado, de qualquer forma que seja?

Ele balançou a cabeça, espantando os sentimentos negativos.

Fechou seu caderno de desenhos com um suspiro e começou a se encaminhar pra sua sala.

Mal havia aberto a porta quando ouviu o grito surpreso de Marinette,negando algo sobre Adrien. Olhou levemente surpreso para ela, mas ela olhava para seu colo e sussurrava para Alya, corada.

Sentindo uma pontada no coração, ele caminhou para seu lugar.

Então não era culpa do modelo que ela não estivesse bem? O que havia acontecido afinal?

Ele abriu seu caderno sobre a mesa, distraído. Desenhar era sua solução, afinal.

Mas agora ele estava com Marinette. Os dois estavam sozinhos na sala, se encarando, e havia algo nos olhos dele que ele nunca tinha tido antes.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Estava esperando você.

— Por quê?

— Eu tenho algo para te dizer, Marinette...

Eles caminhavam lentamente um em direção ao outro, tão calmos quanto suas palavras.

— O que é?

— Você está ouvindo?

— Estou ouvindo. Estou sempre ouvindo.

— Eu amo sua voz — ele sussurrou, fazendo-a se aproximar mais para poder escutar — E sua...

— NATHANAEL!

Assustado, o ruivo deu um pulo da cadeira, fechando seu caderno imediatamente enquanto sentia sua orelha queimar. Ele olhou para a professora, que lhe encarava irritada.

— Por que é que você não vai fazer uma visita ao diretor, sim?

Ele mordeu o lábio, desejando que seu rosto não estivesse queimando tanto, e pegou suas coisas rapidamente. Conseguia quase sentir seu coração pulando para fora do seu peito, mas caramba, quando foi que aula começara?!

Tentou não olhar para Marinette enquanto saia, temendo que seus olhos dedurassem seus pensamentos nos desenhos que fazia, envergonhado.

Ele tinha feito de novo!

Aquele tipo de desenho vergonhoso, ele tinha que destruí-lo quando pudesse...

— Com licença — pediu o ruivo adentrando na sala do diretor.

— Ah? Nathanael, certo? — o diretor olhou para ele, franzindo a testa e acenando para ele se sentar.

Ele explicou porque estava ali e o diretor assentiu, provavelmente já sabendo disso.

— Você já fez isso uma vez — repreendeu o diretor — Espero mesmo que essa seja a última. Bem, eu estava pensando sobre uma detenção que terei que dar a um de seus colegas, acho que posso encaixar você nela... Fique na escola depois da aula e espere junto com o outro aluno na sala. Pode voltar agora.

Nathanael assentiu, nervoso. Queria apenas correr e destruir aqueles desenhos que carregava, mas esperar algumas horas não faria mal algum.

Ele esperava que não.

MARINETTE

Quando a aula acabou, Alya foi a única a se lembrar de que hoje Marinette teria que pagar detenção por conta de todos os meus atrasos anteriores, o que rendeu algumas reclamações da mesma.

— Isso é injusto, eu cheguei cedo hoje, não é o bastante?

Alya riu, se levantando da cadeira

— Tente continuar assim, então. Duvido se você consegue.

Marinette inflou as bochechas em um gesto infantil.

— Por que é que você não vai logo com o Nino e me abandona aqui de uma vez?

Alya gargalhou e saiu da sala acenando para Marinette, que suspirou olhando pela sala. O que era mesmo que ela tinha que fazer? Ela estava quase abrindo sua bolsa e perguntando para Tikki se ela se lembrava de algo quando notou que havia alguém com ela na sala.

Ela quase morreu de susto quando percebeu que era Nathanael, que também parecia surpreso e envergonhado quando percebeu que ela estava esperando.

— Você também ganhou detenção hoje? — ela perguntou, sentindo seu coração disparar.

O ruivo assentiu em silêncio. Marinette mordeu sua língua e deu as costas para ele novamente. Não queria se lembrar, mas a imagem dele ao lado de Ladybug voltara para sua mente. Eles aguardaram em silêncio até o diretor chegar.

— Estão aqui, muito bem. Me sigam... — os dois adolescentes se levantaram e seguiram o diretor em silêncio, esperando-o dizer o que eles teriam que fazer — Vocês dois vão arrumar a biblioteca hoje.

Então essa era a razão de terem adiado sua detenção para hoje, sexta-feira. Um montante de livros desorganizados a semana inteira e eles teriam que arrumar.

Na biblioteca.

Os dois.

Sozinhos.

Wahh, ela realmente esperava que seu rosto não estivesse tão corado quanto imaginava.

— Boa sorte para vocês — falou o diretor antes de sair da biblioteca.

Os dois ficaram parados na porta por um tempo.

— Vamos deixar nossas coisas aqui no balcão — sugeriu a morena, recebendo a confirmação o ruivo.

— Eu vou pra esquerda e você pra direita e separamos o que acharmos, ok?

Ela concordou, tirando a mochila e colocando-a sob o balcão, sendo imitada pelo ruivo. Ele hesitou em colocar o caderno (aquele com a imagem da Ladybug) sob a mochila, mas o colocou com um dar de ombros. Não falaram nada e se distanciaram, cada um para seu lado.

Ela estava separando os livros de matemática que estavam naquela sessão quando Tikki saiu da bolsa.

— Eu também tinha esquecido dessa detenção — admitiu a kwami.

— Isso só prova o quão injusto é tudo isso. Mas você deveria continuar na bolsa, Tikki. O Nathanael pode aparecer a qualquer instante.

Ela concordou e voltou para a bolsa. Marinette pegou todos os livros de matemática que tinha encontrado e pegou-os no braço para levá-los para a recepção, porque não sabia onde era a sessão de matemática e se descobrisse depois era só voltar para a recepção e pegá-los.

Ela pôs os livros do lado das coisas de Nathanael, sob o balcão, e seu cotovelo bateu no caderno sobre a bolsa, fazendo-o cair aberto no chão.

Ela reconheceu a imagem de Ladybug rapidamente e a mesma pontada de dor tocou seu coração, ela estava quase fechando o caderno quando notou outro desenho na folha posterior.

Ela ofegou, surpresa.

Era ela. Ela mesmo. Marinette. E ela estava junto de Nathanael, conversando.

Ele estava se declarando para ela enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais, mas a história estava incompleta. Faltava, claramente, a parte do beijo.

Ela sentiu eu coração pular e seu rosto esquentar.

Então ele gostava dela!

Ela voltou algumas páginas, anteriores a da imagem da Ladybug e percebeu que a heroína era só uma figurante naquela história. Nathanael, o herói, era o principal, que salvava Marinette.

Ela.

O sentimento de confusão era quase inexistente. Havia admiração, carinho, surpresa.

Havia essa outra coisa, que ela não sabia bem o que era.

A única confusão sua era...

— Como ele pode gostar de mim?

— !

Marinette levantou o olhar rapidamente, atraída pela exclamação silenciosa. Nathanael estava ali, voltando da sua seção carregando alguns livros, como ela antes, que deixou cair quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

E no segundo seguinte eles estavam em uma competição de quem cora mais.

— Você leu?

— Você gosta mesmo de mim?

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e então ficaram em silêncio, cada um parado onde estava. Nathanael desviou o olhar por um segundo, envergonhado, mas então estremeceu e voltou a encará-la, sério e decidido.

— Gosto.

— Por quê? — ela soltou, admirada.

Ele olhou para ela, quase confuso, como se não entendesse a pergunta.

— Marinette, você é incrível — ele falou, soando chocado com a ideia de ela não ser ciente disso.

— Eu?

Ele olhou para ela, risonho. Então começou a se aproximar.

— Você é linda. É talentosa. É corajosa. E eu amo você.

Ele parou um pouco, surpreso com suas próprias palavras. Ela cambaleou para trás, chocando-se com a mesa atrás de si, o que fez com que ele voltasse a se aproximar.

— Eu amo a sua voz — ele voltou a dizer, recitando a sua fala no desenho que tinha feito há algumas horas — E eu amo seus olhos. Amo quando você ri depois tropeça nos seus próprios pés. Amo quanta felicidade você exala quando está desenhando ou criando. Amo você mesmo quando está triste por...por outra pessoa. Amo você quando você suspira e sorri apaixonada por alguém que não sou eu.

Ele parou a um passo de distância dela, tomando ar, olhando-a fundo nos olhos, desesperado.

— Eu amo você, Marinette, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

E ela não respirava porque tudo o que ela fazia era ouvir e ver e sentir. Ela estava tão surpresa e tão, tão emersa naquele sentimento que não conhecia. Seu peito estava leve e pesado, sua mente estava vazia e lotada, havia borboletas por todo o seu corpo e era tudo tão doce quanto amargo.

Tão agridoce...

Ele a amava. Ela. Não a imagem heroica, aquela que todos escolhiam. Não, ele escolhera ela.

Ela, a desastrada garota que cria roupa, e apenas ela.

E ela quis chorar enquanto gargalhava.

— Eu sei — ele continuava — que o que eu sinto por você, você sente por outro, e-e eu...

Ele se calou quando a viu negar com a cabeça.

— Você me ama — ela repetiu estupidamente — Me ama.

A sombra de timidez cruzou o olhar do ruivo e ela temeu que ele voltasse atrás agora, que ele se cobrisse com sua timidez e então fosse para longe, logo quando ela estava tão cheia de...amor.

— Eu já sei que...

— Você não sabe de nada. Eu nunca vou saber o que você viu em mim — ela riu e sentiu as lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto.

E ela respirou fundo duas vezes para poder conseguir falar em voz alta, porque os dois precisavam ouvir isso.

— Nathanael, eu não amo o Adrien. Não acho que um dia amei.

A descrença do ruivo estava estampada na sua face.

— Você não...

— Eu acho que não sei o que é amor — Ela disse, dando o passo que os separava, olhando para cima para poder continuar olhando-o os olhos — Me ensine o que é amor...

Ela respirou fundo, por ele que não respirava, por ela que diria as mesmas palavras que ela dizia em desenho.

— Me faça te amar, Nathanael.

E ele esqueceu que era tímido quando avançou para beijá-la e ela não se importou de lembrá-lo porque ele pegava na sua nuca, puxando sua boca para si, e pegava na sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para si e ela não respirava mais e não se importava nenhum pouco com isso, porque ali estavam eles e apenas eles e isso era a única coisa que importava para eles.

Apenas ele para apenas ela.


End file.
